Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Madison and Steve are reunited, but it's not all sunshine and roses. In the course of three days, their world's are turned upside down. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent once again threatens Madison's life and Steve has to deal with the fact that Bucky is alive. Will these two ever get a happy ending?


Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun

**I do not own Captain America in any way.**

* * *

><p>Like every morning, Steve got up and went running.<p>

During this time, he let his thoughts run wild, but they usually came back to one thing, Madison.

He wondered about who she was with, where she was, what she was doing. He hadn't heard from her in a year and a half.

Even Natasha hadn't spoken with her in a couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Since arriving in D.C., Madison became a lot like her father. She watched everything and everyone. She especially liked to watch Steve run every morning. She sat perched in a tree around the Lincoln Memorial where Steve liked to run.<p>

But today, something was different, or rather, someone.

His name was Sam Wilson, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases.

Madison giggled at how Steve would say, "On your left", every time he passed Sam.

She was nervous about being reunited with him again, since he had no idea she was in D.C. She watched as the two talked and Madison could feel herself falling under his charming spell again.

Madison heard Steve's phone beep. Hers beeped shortly after.

_Suit up - _Tash

Madison smiled. She'd be reunited with her super soldier soon. She jumped down from her hiding spot as Natasha drove up. She took one last look at Steve before running back to her apartment.

"Hey, fellas", Natasha said, "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil".

"That's hilarious", Steve said walking towards the car.

"At least you know where Madison gets her sarcasm from", Natasha said.

Steve gave her a look and she sighed.

Madison was still a soft subject for Steve.

It killed Natasha not being able to tell him she was here in D.C. Steve got in the car.

"How you doing?" Sam asked Natasha.

"Hey", Natasha said.

"Can't run everywhere", Steve told him.

"No, you can't", Sam said and they drove off.

* * *

><p>"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asked Steve.<p>

"Well, all the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really", Steve told her.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out from Statistics, she'd probably say yes", Natasha said.

Steve looked at her.

"Just a suggestion", she said.

"You know why I can't", he said.

"Still thinking about her?" Natasha asked.

"Always", he told her and jumped out of the jet.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" an agent asked.

"No. No he wasn't", Rumlow said.

Steve hit the deck of the ship and started to knock out all the guards.

An arrow suddenly whizzed past Steve's ear and hit the guy in front of him. He pulled out the arrow.

"Miss me, big boy?" a voice asked.

Steve turned around and found Madison standing behind him. "Madison", he breathed. He stepped toward her.

"As much as I love to kiss you senseless right now, we've got a mission to complete", she told him.

The rest of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team landed on the deck.

Natasha shed her parachute and walked over to the former couple. "Madison", Natasha said.

"Tasha", she greeted with a smile.

"Find the engine room", he told Natasha, "Madison, you're with me".

"Aye aye Captain", she said.

Steve smiled. He had missed her witty and sarcastic comments. "Um…guys. Could you give us a minute?" Steve asked.

The S.T.R.I.K.E. team walked off.

"How long have you been in D.C.?" he asked her.

"4 months", she said softly.

"How come you didn't tell me you were back?" Steve asked.

It had been over 2 years since he had seen her.

"Fury advised me not too. He thought that I would just be a distraction", she told him.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"I…uh. I met someone", she told him.

"Oh", Steve said.

"His name was Peter Parker", she said, "Otherwise known as Spiderman".

"Was?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I didn't love him like I love you", she admitted.

"So you still…?" he asked.

She could only nod. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She grabbed the back of his neck. She had missed him like a wife misses her husband.

The fling with Peter had been wonderful, but he would never compare to Steve.

When Steve pulled away, they were both breathless. "God I missed you", Steve said, "I love you Madison Barton".

"And I love you too Steve Rogers", she told him, "Now c'mon. I've been waiting 4 months to go on a mission".


End file.
